Change
by Reddishblood
Summary: Setelah perang berakhir, banyak yang berubah termasuk Draco Malfoy yang dibenci oleh semua murid. Sedangkan Hermione yang sudah membenci Draco sejak tahun pertamanya, sekarang merasa bersalah telah membencinya ketika dia melihat pria itu menderita seperti dirinya dulu. "Aku kehilangan alasan untuk membencimu." / Sebuah fic yang telat untuk Dramione's Day.


**Harry Potter** sepenuhnya milik** J. K. Rowling**

**Change**

Warning OOC dan After war.

Hanya sebuah fic sederhana yang tentu saja telat untuk **Dramione's day.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger berlari dengan terburu-buru menaiki tangga menuju lantai tujuh. Nafasnya tak beraturan terlebih lagi rambut bergelombang lebatnya yang bebas tergurai di belakang punggungnya. Tangan kanannya telah bersiap memegang tongkat sihir dengan erat ketika dia mulai menyadari kerumunan murid di ujung lorong setelah dia berhasil menaiki anak-anak tangga yang terhitung banyak.

"Minggir!" Suara lantangnya terdengar begitu keras hingga hampir sebagian murid yang mengerumuni sesuatu berbalik memandanginya dan segera menyingkir memberikannya jalan. "Merlin! Kenapa ini terjadi lagi?" gumamnya kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya cepat melewati kerumunan itu, terkadang ada beberapa murid yang tak menyadari kehadirannya hingga dia harus menggunakan sihir untuk menyingkirkan mereka dengan cepat.

Dia tidak peduli bahwa murid-murid itu kini melemparkan pandangan kesal akibat sikap sok bossy-nya yang luar biasa. Toh mana mungkin mereka mau melawan Hermione yang memiliki pin kecil berwarna merah tua yang terpasang apik di kerah jubahnya, mereka sangat sadar bahwa melawan ketua murid perempuan itu pasti luar biasa mengerikan mengingat Hermione adalah salah satu pahlawan dunia sihir yang tentunya pintar _duelling_.

Mari lupakan masalah Hermione sejenak karena ada masalah yang lebih penting terjadi tiga langkah di depannya. Sebenarnya masalah ini sering terjadi dan bahkan terulang setiap harinya –ini membuat Hermione kerepotan, percayalah- dan membuat kehebohan di dalam Hogwarts. Para pengajar sudah tak sanggup untuk mengatasi ini karena pelakunya adalah hampir semua murid sekolah ini sendiri.

Dan korbannya, Draco Malfoy.

Ya, Draco.

Di depannya, lima murid dari tiga asrama yang berlainan kecuali Slytherin tengah tertawa puas sambil mengelilingi Draco Malfoy yang telah terpojokkan di dinding bata di belakangnya. Badan pria berambut platina itu diselubungi lumpur bau yang benar-benar sangat bau dan kental, ada darah di ujung bibirnya dan dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Bahkan kedua matanya hanya memandang datar ke arah para penyerangnya yang masih saja tertawa atas keberhasilan mereka mengerjai Draco.

Hermione menghela nafas dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah murid-murid itu. "Menjauh darinya sekarang!" Dia memerintah lima murid itu yang seluruhnya adalah lelaki-lelaki dengan badan tinggi menjulang, "aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk menggunakan kekerasan kalau kalian tidak menurutiku," ucap Hermione lagi memandang tajam ke arah mereka. Sesekali dia melirik Draco yang kini memandanginya.

Lima murid itu mendengus kesal dan salah satu di antara mereka menunjuk Draco. "Ini belum berakhir, ingat itu penjahat!"

"Dasar penghianat! Harusnya kau mati saja!" ucap empat murid lainnya dan mereka menyeringai puas. "Oke oke, Miss. Silahkan mengurusi pembunuh itu." Hermione hanya melemparkan pandangan tajam ketika mereka melewatinya dan pergi bersama kerumunan murid lainnya hingga hanya tersisa Draco dan dirinya di lorong sepi itu.

"Ambil 50 poin dari Hufflepuff, Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw," gumam Hermione pelan serta melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Draco yang terduduk di lantai. Penampilan pria itu berantakan dan bau busuk tercium begitu jelas dari sosoknya. Hermione menggigit bibirnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia harus membersihkan lumpur itu? Membawanya ke rumah sakit atau mungkin membantunya berdiri terlebih dahulu?

Selama ini dia tidak pernah menawarkan bantuan apapun ke Draco mengingat mereka selalu bermusuhan dari tahun pertama. Draco Malfoy adalah musuh bebuyutannya dan orang yang dibencinya selama ini. Bahkan setelah perang ini berakhir, dia masih tak bisa melupakan rasa bencinya terhadap Draco meski dia tahu itu tidak baik.

Di saat dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa bencinya yang terasa sangat sulit, orang-orang justru mulai membenci Draco karena dia adalah satu-satunya mantan pelahap maut yang terbebas dari hukuman karena dispensasi atas jasa ibunya yang memilih untuk menyelamatkan Harry.

Ini adalah tiga minggu semenjak Hermione kembali bersekolah di Hogwarts untuk tahun ketujuhnya, sudah dua minggu lima hari sejak dia diangkat menjadi ketua murid dengan seorang anak Ravenclaw sebagai partnernya. Dan ini belasan kalinya Draco Malfoy menjadi bahan olokkan bagi semua orang.

Entah sudah apa saja yang dialami oleh Draco, mungkin dia sudah mencicipi semua keusilan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dalam hidupnya dalam tiga minggu ini. Dipanggil penjahat, pembunuh, pengecut, monster dan harapan semua orang agar dia tidak perlu ada di dunia ini tentu saja melukai hatinya. Jadi, sangat wajar kalau Draco Malfoy kini berubah.

"Kau—" perkataan Hermione tergantung ketika dia menyadari bahwa Draco sedang berusaha berdiri dari duduknya. "Biar kubantu."

Tangan Hermione yang berniat untuk menopang tubuh Draco segera ditepis oleh pria itu.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap baik padaku Granger." Draco kini telah berdiri meski terlihat limbung. Ada noda gelap di daerah kakinya yang menandakan bahwa selain di ujung bibirnya dia mendapatkan luka di kakinya. "Pahlawan tidak berteman dengan penjahat."

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan perasaan kesal yang menghampirinya. Terlebih Draco hanya menatapnya dingin dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Sembari menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya dalam ritme teratur untuk mengatur emosinya, dia memandangi punggung Draco yang dtutupi oleh jubah lumpur itu.

Semua sudah berubah. Dulu Draco Malfoy yang merupakan pangeran Slytherin yang digilai oleh banyak wanita, kini menjadi seseorang yang terbuang. Draco Malfoy yang dulu selalu melemparinya dengan ejekkan sembari menyeringai jahil, kini hanya memandanginya datar dan mengacuhkannya.

Dulu banyak yang membenci Hermione karena dia adalah darah lumpur sok tahu. Sekarang tak ada yang berani mengatainya bahkan mereka berusaha untuk mendekati Hermione untuk mencari muka. Sedangkan Draco?

Apa ini karma?

Apa ini sudah adil?

Merlin, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

(===)

Hermione berusaha menelan pasta kacangnya yang ada di atas sayuran segarnya untuk makan malam hari ini. Beberapa teman seasramanya yang duduk disekitarnya berbincang berbagai macam topik yang sedang malas dia tanggapi. Diliriknya Neville yang tengah membaca buku dengan raut wajah serius.

"Mencoba menjadi kutu buku?"

Neville meliriknya dan tersenyum kecut, "hanya mencari sesuatu untuk masa depan."

"Biar kutebak, menjadi Profesor Herbiologi?"

Sebuah anggukan ringan diberikan oleh Neville. Pemuda itu kembali menelusuri permukaan bukunya dan tak lama melirik Hermione lagi. "Kudengar Malfoy dikeroyok tadi siang."

"Untuk empat belas kalinya" tambah Hermione dengan sebuah helaan nafas, "aku sudah lelah dan aku tidak mau membayangkan kalau ini akan terjadi terus menerus sampai aku lulus." Hermione terdiam sejenak kemudian melotot tak jelas. "Bloody hell, itu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan."

"Apalagi dia hanya diam dan tak membiarkanmu untuk menolongnya."

"Kau benar." Hermione mengangguk setuju dan memasukkan sesendok salad ke dalam mulutnya lagi. Sebenarnya dia tak mau untuk melakukan ini, tapi kedua bola mata cokelatnya bergerak sendiri menuju sosok Draco yang tengah duduk paling pojok di meja asramanya yang panjang. Hanya ada dia sendirian di sana, semua murid-murid yang bahkan satu asrama dengannya terlihat duduk menjauh darinya dan tak berani untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Semua orang menyalahkannya atas kematian Profesor Dumbledore dan membencinya karena dia mantan pelahap maut yang tidak dikirim ke penjara Azkaban."

"Padahal yang membunuh Profesor Dumbledore itu Profesor Snape," sahut Hermione kesal dan mengaduk saladnya dalam gerakan yang tak beraturan. "Lagipula, kurasa Malfoy dipaksa menjadi pelahap maut."

"Apa kau masih membencinya 'Mione?"

Hermione kembali terdiam dan melihat wajah Neville dengan seksama. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Sulit melupakan bahwa Malfoy menghinaku dengan sebutan darah lumpur selama enam tahun."

Neville hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, sulit membencinya ketika dia terlihat menderita seperti ini." Hermione menaruh sendoknya dan tak berniat untuk menghabiskan saladnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neville dan melihat ke arah Draco lagi. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya dan hanya melihat ke arah piringnya seperti patung. Bibirnya yang terlihat pucat membentuk garis tipis dengan selotip luka di ujungnya.

Tak lama, akhirnya Draco berdiri dan beranjak dari aula besar meninggalkan murid-murid yang berbisik satu sama lain ketika melihatnya berjalan melalui mereka.

Hermione menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Sekarang, setiap aku melihatnya dan ingat kalau aku membencinya, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Apa itu wajar?"

Neville tersenyum, "Itu yang menyebabkan aku senang menjadi temanmu 'Mione."

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan memandangi saladnya lagi.

Dia harus bicara dengan Draco. Harus.

(===)

"Apa kau perlu bantuanku Granger?"

"Buku-buku itu terlihat berat, biar aku bawakan."

"Sebagai seorang pria, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis membawa barang-barang sebanyak itu—"

"Cukup." Hermione mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Baru saja dia keluar dari perpustakaan dengan beberapa buku tebal di tangannya dan beberapa siswa mendekatinya untuk menawarkan bantuan. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku bisa membawa buku-buku ini sendirian. Terima kasih."

Dengan mendongakkan kepalanya, dia berjalan melewati murid-murid lelaki itu dan berniat menuju asrama ketua murid yang terletak agak jauh dari perpustakaan. Sebenarnya dia merasa agak kesusahan membawa buku-buku tebal ini sendirian. Toh pastinya murid-murid tadi juga berniat macam-macam dengan bantuan itu. Hermione bukanlah gadis bodoh. Banyak lelaki yang mendekatinya karena status pahlawan yang disandangnya.

Coba kalau dia bukan apa-apa, dengan status darah lumpur ini pasti tak ada satu pria yang mau mendekatinya kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya.

Melewati lorong Hogwarts yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu lilin remang, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya agak pelan dari biasanya. Hari ini dia merasa begitu lelah ditambah insiden Draco tadi siang. Untung saja malam ini dia tidak bertugas untuk patroli dan bisa menikmati kasurnya yang empuk.

Berbelok ke kiri untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai selanjutnya, Hermione menghentikan langkahnya kaku. Dia menemukan sosok Draco sedang terduduk di tengah tangga, sendirian.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menyapanya?

Ragu-ragu Hermione menaiki satu anak tangga hingga sepatu vantofelnya membuat suara yang lumayan keras. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari keramik tangga untuk melihat orang yang berada tak jauh di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh duduk di tangga Malfoy, itu bisa berbahaya mengingat tangga ini bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu."

Tanpa merespon perkataan Hermione, Draco segera berdiri dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. "Aku ingin menyerahkan ini."

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat ketika Draco mengulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan tangan kanannya tanpa berniat untuk berjalan mendekati Hermione. "Apa itu?"

"Surat ijin tidak masuk," ucapnya lagi dengan datar. "Ibuku dibebaskan atas pertimbangan telah menyelamatkan Potter dan besok aku akan menjemputnya."

"Kenapa kau menyerahkan ini padaku? Kau harus menyerahkannya kepada kepala sekolah."

"Aku akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan aku tidak sempat menemuinya."

"Aa.." Hermione hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi hingga dia kini sejajar dengan Draco. "Bisa kau pegang buku-buku ini terlebih dahulu? Aku tidak bisa mengambil amplop itu dengan buku-buku berat ini di tanganku."

Draco meletakkan amplop itu di atas buku-buku Hermione dan mengambil alih benda-benda yang memiliki beribu lembaran di dalamnya dari tangan gadis berambut cokelat itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hermione mengambil amplop itu dan membaca isinya. Sebuah surat dari kementerian sihir mengenai pembebasan Narcissa Malfoy dan menyuruh seorang perwakilan dari anggota keluarga untuk datang mengurus berbagai macam berkas.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya ke Profesor Mcgonagall besok pagi," kata Hermione lagi sambil memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplop dan menaruhnya di dalam saku jubahnya. Kedua tangannya dia ulurkan ke depan untuk meminta buku-buku itu kembali tapi Draco hanya terdiam dan menatapnya. "Aku membutuhkan buku-buku ku Malfoy."

"Biar kubawakan. Bisa-bisa kau semakin pendek karena membawa buku-buku berat ini." Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Dia kaget dan bingung. Haruskah dia senang mendengar Draco mengejeknya? Entah mengapa dia tidak merasa kesal dengan hal ini. Lihat, dia bahkan tak bisa menahan senyumnya hingga Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat aneh Granger."

Hermione segera menyadari raut wajahnya dan berdeham kecil beberapa kali. Memasang wajah ketusnya lagi, dia melipat kedua tangannya. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak yakin kau mampu membawa buku –buku itu dengan kakimu yang sempat terluka tadi siang. Bisa saja kau terjatuh di tengah perjalanan dan menghamburkan buku ku atau mungkin mengeluh kelelahan—"

"Oh diamlah Granger. Aku sedang berniat baik dan jangan membuatku berubah pikiran."

"Kau tidak mempunyai maksud apapun kan?" Hermione mendapatkan tatapan 'apa maksudmu' dari Draco. "Belakangan ini banyak yang mendekatiku karena mencari muka."

"Aku tahu itu." Draco mulai berbalik dan memandangi ujung tangga yang ada di atas." Setidaknya mereka tak menjauhimu." Kaki panjang pria berambut platina itu mulaibergerak menaiki anak tangga satu persatu tanpa menunggu Hermione yang mulai diliputi rasa bersalah.

Kenapa dia harus merasa bersalah? Draco dijauhi dan dijahili seperti itu sama sekali bukanlah kesalahannya. Tapi kenapa dia merasa tidak enak?

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Hermione mengikuti Draco dari belakang.

(===)

Buku-buku tebal dan berat itu kini telah berada di tangan Hermione lagi. Saat ini Hermione dan Draco sudah berdiri di depan lukisan pintu masuk ke dalam asrama ketua murid dalam keadaan diam.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Malfoy." Draco masih terdiam dan hanya mengangguk sedangkan Hermione masih memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan setelah ini. Sejujurnya dia ingin membicarakan masalah perubahan Draco yang begitu kontras. Tapi apakah sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat?

"Granger..."

"Ya?" Hermione menjawab dengan cepat hingga dia merasa agak malu dengan sikapnya.

"Apa seperti ini yang kau rasakan selama enam tahun?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dibenci oleh semua orang karena sesuatu yang tak bisa kau tolak? Misalnya statusmu sebagai—" Draco berdeham sejenak, "—kau tahu, darah lumpur."

Hermione terdiam hingga sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. "Aku tidak merasa menderita karena itu, aku mempunyai teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku."

"Itulah perbedaan kita," ucap Draco dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Kau mempunyai teman sedangkan aku tidak."

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk merespon kalimat yang begitu emosional itu. Dia bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata-kata, apalagi untuk menghibur seseorang.

"Apa kau masih membenciku Granger?"

Hermione mendongak, melihat ke arah Draco yang memiliki tinggi di atasnya. "Aku tidak tahu." Sekarang dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit-langit lorong yang gelap. "Dulu aku membencimu karena kau selalu mengejekku dengan wajah menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang, aku kehilangan alasan untuk membencimu. Kau tidak pernah mengejekku lagi."

"Kukira mengacuhkan dan menolak bantuanmu dengan sinis sudah cukup menjadi alasanmu untuk membenciku." Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tajam. "Apa sekarang kau jatuh dalam pesonaku?"

Kalau ini adalah kondisi yang normal, Hermione pasti akan melotot dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar dan membantah perkataan Draco mentah-mentah dengan suara kesal. Namun justru yang dilakukan Hermione saat ini hanya tertawa kecil hingga terkadang buku-buku di tangannya bergoncang.

"Aku selalu mengingatkan diriku kalau aku sangat membencimu, bahkan saat aku menawarkan bantuan padamu setiap kau dikeroyok murid-murid lain." Draco mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pengakuan Hermione. "Tapi, setiap aku melihat wajahmu yang terlihat sedih itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membencimu."

Kedua mata abu-abu Draco melebar, tak lama suara tawa keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau aneh Granger."

Kini Hermione yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Hei, selama ini kau selalu saja terlihat murung dan tak membalas semua perlakuan buruk mereka saat kau dikeroyok. Padahal selama enam tahun ini kau selalu mengusiliku dan wajahmu selalu dihiasi seringai jahil setiap detiknya. Jadi apa aku salah kalau aku berpikir kalau sekarang kau berubah, Malfoy? Aku tidak begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari ini."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah Granger." Draco menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya menahan diriku untuk tidak menyakiti mereka. Mungkin aku memang pengecut karena aku takut _image_ku sebagai seorang penjahat semakin kuat. Aku perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan semua orang yang telah berubah, tapi—" Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari sosok Draco. "Hanya kau yang tidak berubah. Kau membuatku sedikit— sangat merasa tenang untuk sesaat. Terima kasih Granger."

Draco memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Hermione. Bukan seringaian dan meski itu hanya sebuah senyuman kecil, itu mampu membuat Hermione merasa lega luar biasa.

Ternyata Draco Malfoy tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja dan dia tidak berubah menjadi seseorang yang menyedihkan.

"Ini tidak merubah apapun. Aku tetap membencimu Malfoy."

"Tentu, _Miss HeadGirl."_

"Apa aku harus masuk sekarang?"

"Kecuali kau mau menghabiskan malam denganku."

Hermione memasang ekspresi jijiknya yang dibuat-buat ketika Draco menyeringai seperti biasanya. "Sebaiknya kau yang pergi duluan."

"Ah, ingin melihat punggungku saat aku pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Merlin! Aku harus mengucapkan kata sandi untuk masuk ke dalam dan kau tidak boleh mendengarnya. Jadi, pergi sekarang Malfoy."

"Baiklah baiklah." Draco hanya bisa mengangguk berulang kali saat Hermione hanya mendengus kesal. "Senang bisa berbincang denganmu Granger."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Mrs. Malfoy."

"Aku belum mempunyai istri."

"Maksudku ibumu, bodoh."

"Aku tahu itu, Nona pintar."

"Oh cukup Malfoy. Cepat pergi." Draco menyeringai sekali lagi dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan Hermione. "Ah— lain kali kau harus menerima bantuanku!" Tangan kanan Draco terangkat keatas dan memberikan tanda oke tanpa menoleh ke arah Hermione. Kedua kakinya masih berjalan untuk menjauhi gadis berambut cokelat itu hingga dia berhenti menggerakkannya dan berbalik menghadap Hermione.

"Granger." Suara Draco yang lumayan keras menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa teman boleh saling mengejek?" tanya Draco dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Tentu boleh."

"Kalau begitu kita berteman sekarang!"

Mulut Hermione terbuka lebar mendengar keputusan Draco yang dibuat sepihak. Belum sempat dia mengajukan protes, Draco berteriak lagi.

"Apakah sepasang kekasih juga boleh saling mengejek?"

Hermione kini mengerutkan dahinya, "kurasa boleh."

"Ah, Kalau begitu kita—"

"Selamat malam Malfoy!" Dengan sebuah salam perpisahan yang diucapkan begitu keras Hermione mengucapkan kata sandi dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam asrama dengan berlari tergesa-gesa.

Keringat dingin hampir saja memenuhi tubuhnya menduga lanjutan kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar dari Draco. Tuhan, dia belum siap. Bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat senyuman Draco yang begitu lebar ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam asrama. Ya, senyuman bahagia seorang Draco Malfoy setelah tiga minggu hanya bisa terdiam.

Setidaknya Hermione bisa mengejek Draco lagi tanpa harus merasa bersalah. Menyenangkan bukan?

The end

**Author's note :** Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ringan ini! Aku melupakan Dramione's day dan baru ingat tadi sore. Jadi yah, begitulah. Aku jadi merasa bersalah seperti Hermione sekarang wkakakaka.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengetik apa di author's note ini. Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca (lagi)

Salam hangat~!


End file.
